


How to Look Up to Heroes

by Cutiejea



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), M/M, Modern Era, lazytown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejea/pseuds/Cutiejea
Summary: Summary: There is a reason why Robbie is the the way he is in LazyTown and it has something to do with Number 9. Sportacus was able to fix Robbie but is it really helping him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 7300+ (updated the story a bit)
> 
> Inspired by: ‘Sick of Losing Soulmates’ by Dodie Clark (oh boy my friends will kill me) — and yes, the lyrics play a role throughout the story.
> 
> Author’s note: Sorry if it's long as It builds up on who I think Robbie is. This is probably my biggest contribution to the LazyTown fandom. Also there were times that I wanted to ended this story earlier but it just ended up being this long cuz it just builds character.

 

> _What a strange being you are,_
> 
> _God knows where I would be_
> 
> _If you hadn’t found me, sitting all alone in the dark_
> 
> _A dumb screenshot of youth_
> 
> _Watch how a cold broken teen_
> 
> _Will desperately lean on a superglued human of proof_

Many years ago in LazyTown…

Back when Robbie was a young child, he idolised someone who visits LazyTown everyday. A hero known as Number 9. He’d go around and save people and help around town when it’s needed. He’d also play with the kids and made sure the town an active and safe place. Robbie watched as Number 9 move around.

Little Robbie and Number 9 talked from time to time that a friendship was formed. The two would play together and have fun. Whenever Robbie is lonely, he’d write letters and send them to the mailbox for Number 9 to read. They were just normal ‘ _how are you_ ’ letters, talking about his day and such but some talked about his affections towards the hero, like how much he means so much to him. Then came the high school dance, Robbie needed someone to go to the dance with and he went with his hero.

It wasn’t that long till Robbie admitted his feelings and kissed Number 9 that night. It was his first kiss but Number 9 rejected his feelings.

 “What’s wrong?” Robbie asked

 “Robbie, you’re a nice guy but… I have to reject those feelings” number 9 spoke.

 “Wait… is it because of me?” Robbie asked.

 “It’s not you… it’s me” Number 9 answered. “Look, you’re a nice kid but it will not work out”.

 “B… but” Robbie stuttered.

“Goodbye Robbie” Number 9 said.

Number 9 parkoured away and Robbie was left shattered. His heart broke and from there, he has changed. The next few days, he was always grumpy and was angry most of the time, jealous of everyone being happy. Number 9 tried to talked to him to see if he’s ok but it was no use. Robbie made up his mind and vowed to never fall in love again.

And to never look up to heroes.

Soon, Number 9 left LazyTown and for some reason, he never returned. After his disappearance, people began to move out and LazyTown became the most laziest town of the whole world due the lack of activity. Robbie locked up the mailbox just so no one can ever contact Number 9 or anyone else ever again.

Many years have passed and Robbie is now an adult he’s now known as the most laziest, grouchiest, and no gooder of all of LazyTown. But all of that is about to change…

Stephanie has arrived to Lazytown for the summer to stay with her uncle, Mayor Meanswell and this aggravated Robbie because it could bring back LazyTown to how it used to be. After getting rid of the kids, making Stephanie feel lonely, she’s been told the story about Number 9 and how people can contact him using the mailbox. Stephanie made her way there and wrote her letter to contact the hero.

Robbie saw what she was going to do and was praying that she’d give up or the hero wouldn’t return but unfortunately, the hero arrived.

“Are you number 9?” Stephanie asked.

“No… I’m number 10” the hero said. “My name is Sportacus”

“Are you a superhero?” the girl asked.

“Uh… let’s just say I’m a _slightly above average hero_ ” Sportacus answered.

Robbie was shocked. It was another one and he will ruin everything. And it wasn’t that long when it happened. Everyone now listened to Sportacus and everyone is becoming more active than ever. Robbie tried everything to make the blue hero go away but in the end, his plans are always foiled.

Whenever Robbie walks away after his plans being foiled evert single time, Sportacus would usually come over just to talk to Robbie but whenever he tries to do so, Robbie just immediately vanishes.

“Hey Robbie… can we talk” Sportacus called out

“Leave me alone!” yelled the grumpy man.

Robbie tried to capture the blue hero multiple times but it always tends to fail. He knew every weakness the guy has and changed his strategy multiple times but still to no avail. It mostly ends up him needing to be saved by the guy. Sportacus doesn’t even know why Robbie is acting this way but for some reason, whenever Robbie literally falls to his arms, Sportacus enjoys seeing Robbie’s face.

When Robbie fell asleep to his arms after falling of the tree, after the kids walking away, Sportacus looked back at the sleeping man and played with his hair a bit and kissed his forehead. This was the only time where he was able to interact with Robbie (even if Robbie had no idea what was happening).

“Oh Robbie… you can always talk to me you know” Sportacus said.

He sat on the ground, laying his back against the brick fence where Robbie was sleeping and gave out a sigh. 

“I can tell you have issues that you express through your weird plans” Sportacus said. “I just wish you could tell me”

**_* * * *_ **

 

> _What the hell would I be, without you_
> 
> _Brave face talk so lightly, hide the truth_

After numerous of failed attempts to stop the superhero, Robbie’s decided to just be involved with the kids and try to interact with them instead of wasting his time getting rid of Sportacus. And for some reason, Robbie was having more fun than ever but he’s still grouchy. Sure, he still has intensions on capturing Sportacus but it has became a less of a priority. This took Sportacus’s attention and he thought that it was now the perfect opportunity to finally get to know Robbie.

So one weekend, while playing with the kids, he saw Robbie just walking around. He’s decided to leave the kids and to up to him. Robbie at the other hand was just planning his next scheme till Sportacus jumped over a brick fence just to be infront of him.

“Hi!” Sportacus said.

“S-sportaflop! What are you doing here?” Robbie asked in shock.

“I just came to say hi!” Sportacus said. “It’s not like you who comes out and play with us!”

“Me?! Play?! Don’t be ridiculous!” Robbie said. “I just wanted to go outside for once!”.

“Whatever you say” Sportacus said. “So what are you doing outside anyway?”

“Is it bad for a bad guy to go outside?” Robbie asked sarcastically. “Obviously, I’m going for a walk!” 

Basically… Robbie has no plans and Sportacus knew. He tried to uncover them but it lead to fake excuses and complaints that Robbie makes everyday. By that point, Robbie admitted that he had nothing to do and this was the perfect opportunity for Sportacus.

“Since you have nothing else to do today, do you want to join us? We’re playing soccer!” Sportacus asked.

“Ah… Fine!” Robbie said.

Days have passed and Robbie started to be a bit more active, like when he used to be in his youth. Sure, he’s still trying to get rid of Sportacus from time to time but at the same time, people started to tolerate him and his actions, both good and bad. At the same time, a small acquaintanceship was formed between the most laziest person with the most active person of all of LazyTown.

One day, Sportacus decided to visit Robbie’s house without warning or notice. Sportacus opened the hatch and called Robbie.

“Hey Robbie, can I come in?” Sportacus asked.

Robbie was just taking a nap till he hears the echoes of Sportacus’s voice being projected into his home through the pipes. Robbie woke up in shock and climbed up to see Sportacus waiting for him. 

“What are you doing here?!” Robbie asked.

“I just came to visit you” Sportacus said.

“Don’t you have some kids to play with?!” Robbie asked.

“They’re having fun without me and besides, I want to see what you’re doing today!” Sportacus replied.

Robbie looked at Sportacus with a tired grumpy look. He was pissed.

“Obviously, I’m taking a nap!” Robbie said with that same grumpy tone. “And I don’t need anyone to talk to me right now!”

As Robbie started to climb down, Sportacus said something that triggered Robbie a bit.

“You never had many visitors come to see you didn’t you Robbie” Sportacus asked.

Robbie stopped going down and went back up and continue what the blue hero has to say. Sportacus was glad that Robbie came back to hear him out so he needs to use his words carefully for him to stay longer.

“Keep talking” Robbie said.

“I know how you feel. I get really lonely at the airship as well” Sportacus said. “But as long I know I can be around people I know and love, I know I’m not alone”.

_Know and love…_

_Love…_

Robbie shut the entrance to his lair and immediately went back down. Once he returned, memories came flashing back in his head. Memories of his friendship with Number 9 and the feeling he used to have towards him. It first started off nostalgic, like he thinks that Sport-flop should be given a chance but he remembers that night when Number 9 rejected his feelings. His chest begins to ache and tears began to fall. He landed to ground crying. Robbie began to trash the place and began to yell in vain, finding a pillow. It couldn’t be found. Memories of his bond between his old ‘crush’ started to hurt his head that he could no longer take it.

Sportacus was just about to leave until heard small yelling from the entrance and his crystal began to ring. He looked around LazyTown if any of the kids are in danger, but it wasn’t them. 

It was Robbie.

Sportacus opened the hatch and the screams became louder along with crying. This kind of crying was different and Sportacus knew what needs to be done.

“Pillow” Sportacus yelled and one of his pillows fell from the airship.

Sportacus jumped down and saw Robbie throwing multiple of his possessions all over the place, injuring himself and potentially destroying everything he owns. Sportacus dodged every projectile and called out to Robbie.

“Robbie… stop what you’re doing!” Sportacus yelled. “I’m here to help!”

“Leave me alone Sporta-cook!” Robbie said as he continues to trash the place. “You can’t help me!”

Sportacus ran towards Robbie and gave him a tight hug whilst placing a pillow to Robbie’s chest for him to hold, letting go of the next item he intends to throw. Soon, Robbie was now able to calm down and both him and Sportacus slowly sat to the ground. Robbie was now crying and hugging the pillow as Sportacus just sat beside him. Robbie’s chest and head stopped hurting and all he could do is cry for a bit. Sportacus wanted to touch the man but he knew it would ruin the moment so he just sat silent.

“Tell me Sporta-cook, have you ever… or any of your hero friends… fell in love?” Robbie asked. “Were you able to bond with someone in a high emotional level?”.

“I used to when I was younger but now, I don’t intend on doing so” Sportacus said.

“I see…” Robbie said.

A flashback of that night reappeared into Robbie’s head, the night when he was talking to Number 9

_“Wait… is it because of me?” Little Robbie asked._

_“It’s not you… it’s me” Number 9 answered. “Look, you’re a nice kid but it will not work out”._

_Robbie began to cry as he has never felt anything this painful or embarrassing in his life._

_“Look, it’s not that you’re a terrible person. I think you are amazing but for me, I don’t have any intensions to fall in love”._

Robbie can still feel what he felt that night and he tries so hard to get rid of those memories but the events that occurred has left a scar in his heart. Turning him into the person he is today. 

“Robbie, what happened to you?” Sportacus asked. “Why are you like this?”

“It’s nothing…” Robbie said. “Can you please leave. That would be very appreciated”.

As Sportacus was about to stand up, he saw a frame that fell to the ground and he gave it a look. It was an old photo of Robbie with Number 9, but the photo showing his face was torn out and what remains is the hero’s body. He placed it back up on the table it used to be at and saw a lot of images and letters and some ‘sneakily stolen’ sports equipment that belonged to the hero. It was then Sportacus understood why Robbie was acting the way he is and why he plans for him to leave town forever.

It was for him to forget Number 9.

Sportacus began to climb back up but before he left, he looked at Robbie who’s still hugging the pillow.

“You know I’m not like him” Sportacus said. “Each hero is different and Number 9, he is the way he is because he lost someone close. Rumour has it, that he lost someone he cared for the most, right before he became a full hero. He tries to distance his feeling towards others because he doesn’t want to get hurt again. I guess he bonded with you because he thought he was ready to move on. But I guess Number 9 was still wasn’t ready for it”.

Robbie was silent. He heard what Sportacus said but it didn’t matter. If Number 9 told him that back then, the outcome would have been different but just hearing the reason why Number 9 was like that didn’t changed his grudge towards the person.

“Robbie, if you need anything, I’m only a letter away” Sportacus said as he began to continue climbing up.

“That’s what he used to say” Robbie said. “That he’s always a letter away. He always said that I can always talk to him and we can hang out and go to him when needed and such. He said that he will always be the for me. But in the end, it was all an illusion. _A disguise_ ”.

Sportacus was clinging on to the ladder just to hear Robbie speak. From everything that has happened, this was the only time the two ever bonded and Robbie started to act more human.

“He never showed signs that he was hiding something. He was able to cover it up. I was too gullible to believe he was someone else” Robbie said. “I guess why I also wear a disguise whenever I got outside and do stuff. To hide my insecurities as well”.

Sportacus started to climb down the ladder and sat next to Robbie.

“Robbie, I’m not like Number 9. I know you are afraid that the same events may occur but if you think about it, times are now different” Sportacus said. “There are multiple people out there that are willing to know you and would be interested with you weird… gadgets… you could create for them”.

“Yeah… as if anyone would be interested with me. After all the things I’ve done to you, to the kids, to the town. How could anyone in the outside world accept me?” Robbie asked.

“Well…” Sportacus said.

Sportacus wrapped his arms around Robbie at the sides, placing his head on Robbie’s shoulder. Robbie was startled that Sportacus hugged him like that. He first found it invasive and repulsive but it was soon soothing.

“What are you doing?” Robbie asked.

 “Giving you a hug” Sportacus said. “I guess you rarely get any of these. I can let go if you want”.

“No, you can keep doing it” Robbie said. “To be honest, it’s been a very long time since anyone wanted to hug me like that.

Robbie felt the warm and sympathetic embrace of the efl and they just sat down at the floor as Robbie continues to cry but it wasn’t that severe as before. Robbie was glad Sportacus stayed to make him feel better but he also knew that Sporta-flop is doing it because he’s a hero and they help those in need.

This was the first time Robbie admitted that he needed help…

**_* * * *_ **

 

> _‘Cause I’m sick of losing soulmates, so where do we begin_
> 
> _I can finally see, you’re as fucked up as me_
> 
> _So how do we win?_
> 
> _Yeah, I’m sick of losing soulmates, won’t be alone again_
> 
> _I can finally see, you’re as fucked up as me_
> 
> _So how do we win?_

After the events that occurred in Robbie’s place, Robbie and Sportacus slowly became friends. Yes, there are times Robbie is still being mischievous and does things that could harm others but it’s who he is… or at least, the things he’s doing is just a coping mechanism from the past. Everyone (even Sportacus) are still a bit annoyed but most of the time, they are funny so they allow him to do it because it brings in some entertainment and a sense of adventure for the children. There are times that Robbie and Sportacus would hang out privately in locations that Robbie only knows since he’s been there before. It’s his way on thanking Sportacus for willing to spend time with him.

Soon, winter has hit LazyTown and snow began to fall. Both Robbie and Sportacus are at the airship as they sat at Sportacus’s jumping pad as the view the town from above. Robbie has been in the airship multiple times but now was the chance where gets to fully appreciate the airship since he’s invited unlike other times, he just breaks in just to cause mischief. They looked at the snowflakes that fall and just enjoyed each other’s company. Soon their hands began to intertwine and both Sportacus and Robbie noticed. It was first a shock and a bit weird but both began to accept it.

“So Sporta-flop, what made you decide to visit LazyTown?” Robbie asked. “I mean, if it wasn’t for that Pink girl mailing you, you wouldn’t have landed. But why here of all places?”.

“I’ve been to multiple places in my life” Sportacus said. “But when I was back at the northern islands, I read this book and heard stories about LazyTown that I wanted to see it for myself. So I took the book with me and decided to go visit. I guess nobody has updated the status of the place”.

“That’s because almost everyone left LazyTown” Robbie said. “Ever since Number 9 left, he hasn’t been seen since and due to my… *cough* ‘selfish’… em… reasons, nobody was able to contact him. Due to this, the town was no longer the way it used to be. Sure new people move in and stuff, but I’m the only one who’s been in the town longer than any of these people… even longer than the mayor”.

The weather got colder and both entered the airship. Due to weather conditions, its unsafe to make a landing so they’re both stuck up in the air. Sportacus is willing to parachute his way down but Robbie… they might both end up crashing due to his fear. So they just sat at Sportacus’s dining room.

“Boy, for a giant airship, you have less furniture” Robbie commented. “Very minimalistic… and very white”.

“I need the space for exercise” Sportacus said.

“Yeah you and your ‘sporta-flipping’…” Robby scoffed.

“A healthy life is a happy life!” Sportacus said.

A small moment of silence and just seeing the airship just made Robbie remember the times when he used to enter Number 9’s airship. It’s similar but Number 9 was less high tech than Sportacus’s.

Soon, both men shared a kiss. Their hands was placed at their face and Robbie removed Sportacus’s cap that exposed his hair and elf ears. Robbie was surprised to see them and Sportacus slowly blushed.

“You… have elf ears?” Robbie asked as he touches Sportacus’s ears.

“Yeah… is it a problem?” Sportacus asked. “I can continue to hide them if you want”.

“No… I think it suits you” Robbie said as he continues to kiss his _sporta-elf_.

Sportacus smiled. Most of the time, he would be made fun of just because on how pointy his ears looked that it led to him hiding them. He knows there is nothing he can do to change their appearance. After hearing Robbie say that it suits him, it made him blushed and is moustache twitched a bit. Robbie began to touch one of them and Sportacus moved a bit once Robbie’s fingers reached the skin.

“Ticklish are you?” Robbie said.

“You can see why I have to hide them” Sportacus said.

Robbie continued to play with the ears and soon, both got a bit frisky. They both ended up falling to the floor, Sportacus being on top of him. Both stared at each other’s eyes. Robbie felt mesmerised just by seeing Sportacus’s blue sparkling eyes while Sportacus just can’t stop looking that Robbie’s smile. Its something that not everyone gets a chance to see. Sportacus fell next to Robbie and cuddled on the bed and had a laugh.

“Oh my… I never felt that way in a long time” Sportacus said.

“Same” Robbie said. “This whole thing was unexpected”.

Both men fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other. Later that night, Robbie woke up. He lay on the bed as Sportacus continues to hug him. He still thinks that this whole thing is just a dream and that none of it was real but he’s wrong. Everything that happened is not something his mind came up with. He snuck out of bed and went to the jumping pad. He sat down and gave thought on everything that has happened so far.

“This is not real… is it?” Robbie thought. “There is no way that Sportacus would feel this way towards me. I’m the bad guy! He shouldn’t be with anyone like me!”.

Robbie opened the exit hatch where the rope ladder can be accessed. He climbed down of the airship as Sportacus continues to sleep. The rope ladder was just a couple of feet above the ground but it’s safe enough to jump off. Robbie walked around the empty streets of LazyTown as everyone is asleep and it just reminded him when he and Number 9 walked together when he was younger. 

_“The town seems to be empty tonight” Number 9 said._

_“I like it when it’s empty” young Robbie said. “It makes it a bit more quitter and I get to appreciate the town more”._

_“So… why is it did you bring me here?” Number 9 asked._

_Young Robbie looked around and it was just only them. The town lights were on, shining an illuminating towards them. Robbie took a deep breath and kissed Number 9._

Small tears fell off Robbie’s eyes and he was no longer smiling. He wasn’t grouchy either. He continued to walk and sat at the brick fence at the soccer field and just had his moment of privacy with him and his thoughts.

* * * *

 

> _We will grow old as friends,_
> 
> _I’ve promised that before_
> 
> _So what’s one more?_
> 
> _In our grey-haired circle, waiting for the end_

It wasn’t long till the town started to notice Sportacus’s and Robbie’s relationship. Though it was not confirmed by anyone, they can see it whenever Robbie smiles and acts towards Sportacus. None of them needed to ask if it’s confirmed or not because just seeing them act all affectionate towards each other says a lot.

Soon, the LazyTown Winter Dance was on it’s way and it was time for another magical night. Sure, there aren’t that many people in town but this event should bring back the old residents. All the kids helped the Mayor and Ms Busybody set up and Robbie was just alone in at his place. The idea of the dance is something he’s been trying to avoid. As he’s spying through his binoculars, Sportacus entered unexpectedly.

“Hey Robbie!” Sportacus cheered.

Robbie was shocked. He didn’t expect to see Sportacus at his house, nor told him that he was visiting. He ended up hurting himself as always. Sportacus ran towards Robbie before he could fall off. He caught him and both looked at each other and smiled. Robbie stood up and fixed his posture a bit and faced the elf man.

“What are you doing here?” Robbie asked as he walked away. “Don’t you have some kids to help with?”

“Well… I’m here to ask… if you want to go to the dance with me?” Sportacus asked.

Robbie stopped walking and was shocked. He first thought his ears are playing tricks with him but nope, Sportacus asked him to the dance.

“Arent you going to the dance with… pink girl?!” Robbie asked.

“Nah… she’s bringing an old friend from her hometown” Sportacus said.

“I have no intension of going” Robbie said. “I… I have plans”

Sportacus knows Robbie is lying but he understood why. Robbie just doesn’t want to get hurt again. Sure, its now different with Sportacus but going to the event will just bring back memories of that night. And it was by that point when Number 9 and Robbie became distant with each other and he didn’t want that to happen again. Sportacus went towards Robbie and gave him a hug in hopes to change his mind.

“It would really mean a lot if you come with me” Sportacus said as he kissed Robbie’s cheek.

Robbie gave out a small chuckle and just gave in to Sportacus’s arms. He felt the man’s body wrapped around him and it made his heart did a flippy over thing that has never been done before. He gave in to the man’s embrace.

“ *Sigh* Fine… I will go with you” Robbie said.

“Yay!” Sportacus cheered.

“Shut up” Robbie said.

Later that night, it was the dance. Old faces started to return and saw the town still looks almost the same as it was before. Some of the old residents returned and greeted the mayor. Robbie wore a purple tuxedo and looked at himself at the cracked mirror

“Today’s the day” Robbie said to himself.

Soon, a knock was heard at the hatch entrance.

It was Sportacus.

Robbie took a deep breath and climb up the hatch. Sportacus heard tiny clinking sounds and knew Robbie is on his way up. Sportacus opened the hatch and soon emerged Robbie. Sportacus wore a blue tuxedo but his crystal is still attached to it. Sportacus didn’t have his hat with him, exposing his hair and elf ears. Sportacus helped carried Robbie out of the pipe and placed him down safely. He closed the hatch and snow began to fall. Both Robbie and Sportacus kissed and Sportacus gave Robbie a corsage. Snowflakes begin to fall down and it reminded both of them that time in the airship.

“I can’t believe this is happening” Robbie said. “I’ve been invited to go to an event and out of all people, you’re the one who asked me”.

“There is something about you that got me curious that I have to find out to myself” Sportacus replied.

Both walked to the park and everything was decorated with papier-mâché snowflakes and glitter. The tables were covered up and there is winter themed music being played. There, the kids were having fun and some of the grownups were talking to the mayor and Bessie. When Robbie and Sportacus arrived, everyone was staring at them.

Both of them.

For the kids, it was the idea of Robbie arriving with Sportacus and Sportacus’s ears. For the adults, it was seeing Robbie again after a long time without communicating with each other. Robbie was scared as a similar thing happened to him when he was younger when he arrived with Number 9, everyone was staring at him. But what’s different was that Sportacus held Robbie’s hand, comforting him and reassuring him that everything will be ok. Robbie took one more breath and greeted everyone.

“Hi” Robbie said with that small wave of his.

“Robbie!” Mayor Meanswell cheered. “So glad you could make it!”

“Hi Robbie” the kids said.

The party started and everyone started dancing and talking to each other. People were mostly interested in Robbie because he remained in LazyTown for many years and they have a lot of catching up to do.

“So Robbie, why didn’t you leave town like the rest of us?” one man asked.

“Well you know what they say, home is where the heart is” Robbie joked.

“So what do you do now Robbie?” a woman asked.

“Umm… lots of things. I invent stuff” Robbie answered.

“So… who’s the guy in blue” another person asked as they pointed to Sportacus who is playing with the children.

“Oh… that’s Sportacus” Robbie said. “Or Number 10”.

“Wow Robbie, you really do have a thing for heroes don’t you?” another person said.

“That’s our Robbie!” the lady said. 

Meanwhile with Sportacus, the kids were curious about Sportacus’s ears.

“Wow Sportacus, I didn’t know you have elf ears!” Pixel said. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Well, you never asked but I thought today, I shall show them to you” Sportacus said. “Glad you like them”

“Does that mean you’re an elf Sportacus?” Stephanie asked.

“Let’s just say I’m half human, half elf” Sportacus replied, the same way he told Stephanie that he’s a _slightly above average hero_.

“Can I touch them?” Ziggy asked.

All the kids began to touch Sportacus’s ears. Even if their a bit sensitive, they still can’t believe that elves existed.

Then the slow dance began. As the kids and a few adults grabbed a partner, Sportacus is on his way to Robbie who’s crowded by his old childhood friends. Robbie was just trying to stay calm as many of his old friends were asking so many questions but Sportacus emerged through the sea of people.

“Ah hi… sorry, is it ok if I borrow Robbie?” Sportacus asked.

“Ooooh” the people said, making Robbie a bit embarrassed.

“Shut up!” Robbie yelled in his grouchy self which scared his friends but not Sportacus as he grabbed his hand and both went to the dancefloor.

The two men made it to the dancefloor and both placed their arms around each other.

“Hey Sportacus… I can’t dance” Robbie confessed.

“It’s going to be ok Robbie” Sportacus said. “I’m here with you”.

The two men danced as people watched. Robbie was scared because it’s showing how vulnerable he is but just looking at Sportacus just makes him feel better. Robbie was just following the movement of his partner and hoping he doesn’t screw up. They were at the centre of the dancefloor and Robbie started to get the hang of it.

He was finally happy.

He was free.

“Thank you” Robbie whispered.

“Oh… you’re welcome Robbie” Sportacus said.

But as the night is going great, sparks came out of a few of the lightbulbs and fire began to arise. Sportacus’s crystal began to chime and it was up to him and the kids to let everyone out safely and to stop the fire before anyone gets hurt. Robbie felt the instant separation and his hand reached out to have him back but his hero has a job to do.

Robbie ran away from the location along with everyone else but he travelled in a different direction from everyone else. He was alone again.

“Can you see why heroes can’t fall in love?” a person asked. “Because they’re always busy for others”.

 Robbie turned around to see who it was but no one was there. 

“Because attachment will make us weaker” the voice said again. 

Robbie turned around but no one was there again.

 “Who are you?! Show yourself!” Robbie yelled.

“You know who I am Robbie” the voice said. “And all of this is done for your sake”.

The voices continued to haunt Robbie and he can’t seem to see who this person was. It was taunting him that his relationship won’t last forever. Robbie tried to move away but it kept following him. Soon, he finally realise who it was.

“Number 9?” Robbie asked. “You’re back”

The voices stopped and Robbie was all alone. He thought it was all a dream and made his way home but as he was walking, the voices returned one more time.

 “You should have also left town when you had the chance” the person said. 

Robbie turned around and saw a person wrapped in a black cloak. The wind was gushing and there was silence between them. Robbie tried to go closer but the person walked away. 

“9… what are you doing here?” Robbie asked.

No answer. It was just standing there, looking at him.

“Well, silent are ya?” Robbie said.

“You don’t know what you’re doing” the cloak man said. “You can’t fall for 10”. 

“And what makes you say that you heartless person?” Robbie asked. “You’re even afraid to show your face!”

“I’m warning you… it will not last” the person said as a huge gust of wind came, making the man vanish.

Robbie had no idea if what he saw a true or not but he knew that was 9. Sportacus was able to find Robbie who was all alone in one side of town.

“Robbie… why are you here all alone? I was trying to find y-?” Sportacus asked. 

“Tell me… tell me what happened to 9” Robbie interrupted.

“Wait… you saw him?” Sportacus asked.

“Just tell me!” Robbie begged as he faced Sportacus. “I want to know what happened to him! You told me you are not like him but I need to know who he was”.

“Robbie I-“ Sportacus said.

“Please…” Robbie said. “I need to know”

Silence flew between them and it was the first time Robbie ever said ‘Please’ to him or to anyone.

 “Well…” Sportacus said.

 Sportacus gave the backstory on who 9 was. It was all based on stories that were told and rumours that were spread but both were able to find some connection to paint a picture on who the person was. Number 9 once fell in love but there was conflict with him and his lover. It was unknown but it all had to do with him being a hero and traveling a lot . In the end, their love fell apart and 9 became a blackhole, filled with darkness in his heart. No, he didn’t not became a super villain or anything but he is now incapable in falling in love. And just seeing the other heroes being able to maintain their relationships made his heart even darker.

Robbie was supposed to be his redemption, his rebirth, his ‘reset button’ but it wasn’t enough since Robbie was just a teenager and 9 knew it will not work because Robbie just looked up to the guy. But 9 was wrong to assume that because Robbie really did fell for him. But 9 did have a point thou, Robbie could do better because he’s just a kid. He just let him down the wrong way.

Robbie finally understood what happened and he’s now reflecting everything that has happened to him.

“I understand now” Robbie said.

Robbie faced Sportacus and he wasn’t happy nor sad. He felt guilty but also finally matured a bit.

“Sportacus… or Number 10… This… this can’t work out anymore” Robbie said.

“Wait what?” Sportacus asked.

Robbie removed the corsage and gave it back to the blue elf. No tears were falling but he was just sad. Sportacus was confused on what’s going on.

“Robbie what’s going on?” Sportacus asked as he held Robbie’s shoulders.

“It’s nothing” Robbie said as he pushed them away. “Maybe now’s the time to grow up”.

Robbie left and Sportacus looked at the corsage that Robbie returned. He tried to catch up to the purple man but he was gone, probaby returned home. Back in Robbie’s lair, Robbie began to pack his bags. Next to him was an opened a letter from a tech company that wanted to hire Robbie to be head of their engineering division. The position was always open for him because they knew Robbie had potential. Robbie accepted the job after years of silence and he’s finally leaving LazyTown just like everybody else. He’s going to live with a friend for the first few months until he can find a place for himself.

Robbie took the earliest train to take him to the city and from there. He’s gone. 

**_* * * *_ **

 

> _Time and hearts will wear us thin_
> 
> _So which path will you take, cause we both know a break_
> 
> _Does exactly what it says on the tin_

_Dear Sportaflop,_

_I guess this is au revoir. Don’t find me. Stay away from me. Time for me to move on._

_\- R.R._

This was the letter attached to the door into Robbie’s lair. Sportacus entered and saw everything was cleared out, except the fluffy orange chair. Sportacus exited and went to his airship. Inside, there was someone inside it.

It was Number 9.

“Hello 10, it’s been a long time” Number 9 said.

“9… what are you doing here?” Sportacus asked. 

“Not 9… Number 1… but you can still call me 9 if you want” the intruder said.

 “Wait… you’re now number 1?” Sportacus asked. “What happened to-?”

“Retired” Number 9 said. “Let’s just say I saved too many lives that they ended up promoting me”. 

“What do you want 9?” Sportacus asked.

“I can tell you’re going after Robbie” 9 said. “You do know you’re making a horrible mistake right?”

“What makes you say that?” Sportacus asked.

“You’ve heard stories what happened to me. You know how the hero system works” 9 said. “You have been double digits since you started and you haven’t gain enough points to bring up your ranks”.

“Does it even matter?” Sportacus asked. “I’m fine being 10th” 

“Not if you want to be fully recognised as a hero” 9 said. “Sportacus, it’s been years since you became number 10. You were gone for a long time and out of all places, you chose LazyTown… LAZYTOWN?!”

“Didn’t you do the same thing?” Sportacus asked. “Didn’t you also go to LazyTown?” 

“Yeah… but that was when it was thriving with people! Now, it’s filled with 4 kids, 3 grownups and a visitor!” 9 said. “Wait… 2 grownups. Heard Robbie Rotten left town!”

“9 just because your relationship didn’t work out doesn’t mean you should interfere with others!” Sportacus said.

“I’m not interfering… just giving input on what you’re bringing yourself into!” 9 said. “Attachments are good yes, but they also make us weaker!”.

“No…” Sportacus said. “The people we love makes us stronger! They always have our backs no matter what!”

Sportacus threw a boomerang towards 9 but he disappeared. It was just a hologram but then what dropped was a map on where Robbie is. It soon changed into a message saying:

_Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you. But if you really do care for Robbie, maybe it’s best if you let him be himself. He can’t keep looking up at us forever._

Then there was footage being played about a recent news story that Robbie is making strides in his new job, even if he just started. Sportacus noticed Robbie has changed from his appearance to his voice and posture. He finally grew up.

“So tell me 10… will you go after him?” 9 asked as his hologram reappeared.

 “Why are you doing this 9?” Sportacus asked.

“Because it isn’t right for Robbie to remain in LazyTown as a lazy grouchy man!” 9 said. “I saw him as a kid and I knew he had potential for something greater. I was a distraction. You’re also a distraction! LazyTown was a distraction for his full potential!”

“He was happy for who he currently is!” Sportacus said.

“Sportacus, all of Robbie’s friends left town when he graduated! Robbie had the opportunity to leave but chose not to!” 9 said. “You were taught of this in hero school. Heroes must ensure that everyone will have a bright future ahead for them! And the way I see it, I was able to make sure Robbie gets to that! Robbie can’t be a lazy person forever 10. You can go after him, I won’t interfere if you do but you will be making a mistake”.

9 vanished and Sportacus placed the hologram pod in his closet of sports equipment. He then spots a candy apple that Robbie may have left when he last visited the airship. Sportacus was thinking if he should take a bite from it but he changed his mind. He broke the news to the kids that Robbie left town and it slightly made everyone upset because even if Robbie was a giant pain in the neck, the town wouldn’t be the same without him.

**_* * * *_ **

 

> _I won’t take no for an answer (I won’t take no for an answer)_
> 
> _I won’t take no for an answer (I won’t take no for an answer)_
> 
> _I won’t take no (I won’t take no)_
> 
> _I won’t take no (I won’t take no)_

Months have passed and Robbie still hasn't returned to LazyTown or communicated to anyone from there..

Co-workers applaud on his innovations and ideas and the company sees a bright future ahead for him. Robbie was now different from he used to be and he doesn't mind. One night in his apartment, as he was watching the news, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in" Robbie said.

No reply.

Robbie look outside and saw an apple at the entrance. He picked it up and took a bite. He saw a trail of sportscandy that leads him to the roof top of the building. There, someone was standing near the cemented half-wall. Next to him is a ladder made of rope.

It was Sportacus.

 

"Sportacus... what are you doing here?" Robbie asked.

No reply.

Sportacus saw the bitten apple and saw that Robbie was no longer the same person he fell in love with. In fact, Robbie is somehow doing well without him. Maybe them parting ways was the best for him. He choose a healthier life and he's now happy without him. Sportacus climbed up and Robbie ran to catch up but he wasn't fast enough. The airship left and went on it's way to LazyTown.

Sportacus spoke nothing about what happened to anyone. He's just happy that Robbie is doing well.

10 years later…

Robbie is now CEO of the tech company and his inventions and ideas have dominated the market. He’s found success and whenever he’s being interviewed, he is able to answer them maturely unlike his past self. His success was able to bring LazyTown back to it’s vivid self as people started moving in. It’s no longer an isolated town that it used to be.

He is now a completely changed person.

Months later, it was the kid’s graduation. Time for them to make a mark to the real world. All of them wearing blue and white graduation uniforms. There are kids who move from other parts of town but the original kids, Stingy, Trixie, Stephanie, Ziggy and Pixel, they are graduating together. They still retain their personalities when they were kids but they also matured overtime. Bessie Busybody went on stage to give the welcoming address and soon introduced Robbie to go on stage to give an address.

“Fellow graduates of LazyTown… oh boy where to start” Robbie said. “I remember when you were all tiny kids who used to bug me with your loud noise and your singing and dancing. But now here we are and who knew all your playing around and having fun would bring you to this day. So from someone who was once known as _the most laziest, grouchiest, and no gooder of all of LazyTown_ , congratulations, you’re all finally graduating. You too can also be number one”.

After the graduation ceremony, Robbie made his way to his old lair. Funny how no one has claimed it for 10 years. He then saw the giant billboard that he almost fell off from a long time ago. He went up on it and sat as he remembers his old memories as this grouchy man that hated fun.

He’s decided to do an experiment.

He stood up, closed his eyes and jumped off from it.

As he began to freefall from the billboard, a rope was wrapped around him and was pulled back up. He opened his eyes saw someone familiar. A man in blue with elf ears, except this time, he’s no longer number 10, he’s now number 7. Robbie was placed on his arms and Robbie stared at the face that he once loved.

“Hi Robbie, It’s been a long time”

“Hello Sportaflop”.


End file.
